Funds are requested to defray expenses for travel, room and board incurred by speakers and session chairs who attend the 1994 Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging. The 1994 Conference will be held at Casa Sirena in Oxnard, California, from February 27th - March 4, 1994. The Gordon Research Conference on Aging has been held approximately every 18 months for the last two decades, and has earned its reputation as one of the most prestigious and informative meetings in the field of aging research. The theme for the 1994 conference will be "Aging: Intra- and Intercellular Mechanisms." Sessions will focus on calcium and signal transduction; gene expression; protein stability; genomic stability; intercellular interactions; comparative perspectives; and proliferative homeostasis. Each session will focus on a biochemical or cellular mechanism that has been proposed to account for age-related changes in a number of physiological systems. Each set of talks will include speakers who employ a range of approaches and model systems, typically including studies of humans, vertebrate and invertebrate animals, and/or long-term cell cultures. In addition to funds to pay the expenses of speakers and chairs, some support is also requested to support the expenses of seven postdoctoral fellows or advanced graduate students who will be invited to attend the conference and to present their work in poster format. All funds will be used to support the costs of travel, room and board, and conference registration; no funds will be used for administrative expenses, which are supported by the Gordon Research Center. The Gordon Research Center will also provide the Chair with a Conference Fund of $12,000 which will be used to support a portion of the travel expenses of invited speakers and session chairs, and the requested budget has been adjusted accordingly.